


My Cloud Prince

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Jeon Wonwoo, Angel Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Angels vs. Demons, Cute, Cute Jeon Wonwoo, Demon Kim Mingyu, Demon Xu Ming Hao | The8, Gay, Hate to Love, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Kim Mingyu is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oblivious Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, dino is adopted, vernon is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao is a prince, Junhui is also a prince, but on different sides of the universe. Junhui is a cloud prince, a gentle, soft, loveable guy. As on the other hand, Minghao is the prince of thunderstorms. He is a rock on the outside and sappy in the inside. But nobody has infiltrated that part of him yet. Until he meets Wen Junhui.





	My Cloud Prince

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa. my first story, by the way, all of my stories are going to be one-shots, tell me if you want me to make a sequel to one of my one-shots.
> 
> \- published on 4/19/19  
> \- edited on 8/3/19

Cloud prince. Junhui is the prince of the skies. Literally everyone loves him. From little kids that adore him as a superhero to elders who think he is their guardian. He is the sweetheart of the skies, he takes care of everybody to make sure his cloud capital is safe. 

Thunderstorm prince. Minghao is the prince of the darkness. Most civilians fear of getting in his way. Last time somebody tried to fight him, he fried them with lightning and sent them down to Earth. He doesn't mind being alone. Being alone helps Minghao heal from his scars and wounds from when he was younger. 

Junhui has a friend named Wonwoo. He is the best cloud angel in town, next to Jihoon of course, but Junhui didn't think that Jihoon was that angelic. Maybe it was because he didn't know Jihoon that well. Wonwoo is a very nerdy angel. He makes sure that everybody is fed before he eats. He can't bare to see people starving as he has the luxury of eating food.

He loves reading books and Wonwoo loves adventure. Sometimes Junhui is there to stop him from adventuring too far into the clouds. One time, Wonwoo almost fell into the Thunderstorm  
Kingdom, right below the Cloud Kingdom. Wonwoo likes sending letters around to everybody. He loves when he gets replies saying he was angelic and was the best. He really was, after Junhui. He sometimes felt lonely, even with Junhui helping him. Wonwoo felt like he was a burden to Junhui and he wanted to leave parties Junhui would throw, because all eyes we're on the entertainer, Junhui. Junhui has way more confidence that Wonwoo. He tries to get help from Junhui, but he just can't bring himself to flirt with others and be confident about himself. 

"Hey Wonwoo!" Junhui chirped as he entered Wonwoo's small cottage that he always was in during his free time. Junhui thought it was too crammed, but Wonwoo thinks that it feels cozy and warm. Junhui tip-toed and peered over Wonwoo's shoulder to find him just drawing. "Whatcha sketching there Won?" Junhui asked as Wonwoo jumped and squeaked. "Hey! Don't be so close without saying anything!" Wonwoo scolded the other and covered his picture.  
"This drawing means nothing, no crush, no ideal type, no nothing!" Wonwoo blushed as he covered picture to where Junhui tried to see it through the back of the page.  
Junhui felt that the drawing Wonwoo drew didn't mean nothing, it meant something.  
He quickly nodded and said his goodbyes to Wonwoo as he dashed to the archives of the Cloud Kingdom, he searched every file of everybody who lives here currently. Nobody. He felt like that face was familiar. 

Junhui went back to Wonwoo, out of breath as he saw Wonwoo letting go of the paper, the wind picking it up and deciding where to send it. 

Junhui didn't pay attention to the paper once it flew, he just went and pulled Wonwoo back from the edge as he went to his regular work.

The wind decided to have romance bloom

Minghao groaned as the early sun rose and shined right into his face, the rays reflecting off of his sweat, it glowing. He immediately flung up and sat on his bed. The sweat glistening off his forehead as he breathed. A soft knocking at the door then a tall figure bursts into the room. 

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"But I did! You didn't answer!" Mingyu whined as he cut Minghao off, Minghao giving him the death glare from a few feet away. The taller went to sit on the bed. "You okay Hao?" Mingyu asked as Minghao's shirt was noticeably drenched in sweat. Minghao didn't reply as he got up and replaced his old shirt with a new one. 

Meet Mingyu, he's the opposite of Minghao, he loves the town and everything, but when it comes to Cloud Kingdom, it's a serious topic. His mother abandoned him off of Cloud Kingdom, and Minghao's father found him before he fell onto Earth. He is forever in debt to his father. So he decided to be best friends with Minghao and take care of him since his parents were killed inna war between Cloud Kingdom and the Thunderstorm Kingdom. Mingyu went to grab breakfast for Minghao as he tripped, it didn't affect him since he was used to it. They were all evolved humans. 

Minghao grabbed his breakfast and ate quickly as he had a stone heart and he paced away. Looking at the kingdom from his window. Everything was dark. He loved it. Darkness comforted Minghao for when his parents died. 

Mingyu had to get back to his job of seeing where Cloud Kingdom was going to attack next. He planned to kidnap one of the angels to tell him what their next attack is, or better, the Cloud Prince. He smirked as he walked out of Minghao's palace. Mingyu was proud of his genius mind, but how was he going to do his plan? He didn't know. Mingyu walked to the plaza and around the town. He felt a small paper fall onto his head. Mingyu picked the paper off of his head and looked at it. It looked exactly like him... Who would do this? He thought. 

The drawing said 'My Ideal Guy 🖤' with a black shaded in heart. He tried to look for who did this. He rushed into the archives of the Thunderstorm Kingdom as he tried to look for any fingerprint. He found a name above his hair 'Wonwoo'. He searched up Wonwoo's name in the Thunderstorm Kingdom, there was no results. Then how did it get here? Mingyu wondered as he looked and saw the Cloud Kingdom above. He snarled as he knew, it was one of the angels.  
Mingyu kept looking up from anybody, he found someone. 

A beautiful man, he looked around at the edge of the Cloud Kingdom. He looked down and saw someone. He waved as Mingyu waved back. Mingyu used his magic to push him off the edge. The handsome man fell as Mingyu saved him, he took him right into the palace rooms and locked him in. Mingyu in the room with him. He laid the angel on the bed.

Wonwoo was clueless. He loved the thought of the evil side and the good side dating. He giggled at the thought as he looked down. Wonwoo saw someone below there. He looked like his ideal drawing he drew. He waved and smiled as the guy did it back. Wonwoo wondered if the guy got his drawing. Something weird happened as Wonwoo was pushed off of the Cloud Kingdom, he was scared as he closed his eyes. Wonwoo fell, into the guy's arms. The guy ran with him and took him somewhere dark and gloomy. In a room dark and gloomy. He assumed that it the Thunderstorm Palace. He was even more afraid. He sat on the bed and whimpered, curling up and closing his eyes, hoping that it was a nightmare. It wasn't. The guy stared at him as he was in fear of losing his life. He looked at him with cold eyes. "Where is Cloud Kingdom going to attack next?" The tall man asked in a rough voice.

Mingyu watched the beautiful specimen cry and curl up on the bed. He tried really hard to not get fooled by this angel. So he asked where the Cloud Kingdom was going to attack next. The angel didn't answer the question, he answered. "I'm not in charge of the war s-sir." Wonwoo replied. "It's Mingyu" Mingyu introduced himself.  
"Wonwoo.." Wonwoo said, nervous, but he knew his name, why shouldn't Mingyu know his?  
It's him. Mingyu thought. This guy drew the ideal guy sketch. Wonwoo... Mingyu didn't expect him to have a low voice. He examined his legs and arms as he was surprised, no scars. This 'Wonwoo' is not real, he's too precious to. No wonder he belonged to Cloud Kingdom.

Wonwoo replied as he was afraid. Mingyu was looking at his body. Wonwoo was afraid that he was going to do bad things. Mingyu smiled and it softened his heart. He knew he shouldn't smile back, but his heart was fluttering. He had long conversations with Mingyu. 

They bonded and Wonwoo felt that he trusted Mingyu in a weird way to not kill him. 

Mingyu had long talks with Wonwoo to gain his trust. Angels are so gullible, he thought, but by the end of the conversations. They actually bonded and Mingyu's heart made a space for Wonwoo. It's crazy how time passes, now Minghao is heard shouting from the room right above about his breakfast. "Don't worry Wonwoo.. I'll be back" He opened the door and closed it without locking, because he forgot. 

Wonwoo wanted to escape, but he had this feeling for Mingyu.

Mingyu ran up the stairs as Minghao wanted breakfast. He ran down to get a breakfast of orange juice and cereal, he also got an extra tray of cereal for someone named Wonwoo. Minghao was handed his cereal as he didn't question the extra tray Mingyu had. Mingyu smiled as he said "I got an angel" 

Minghao smirked and nodded 

"Amazing news-"

"But I'm in love with him" 

Minghao frowned, how the hell can he fall in love with an angel? They are way too optimistic and bright. They literally shined like the sun, it hurt his eyes. How could his best friend fall in love with an angel!

Mingyu blushed, he always falls too hard for people, especially when they're his type, nice, nerdy, and beautiful. 

Minghao had a bitter taste in his mouth about the news he received. He wanted to try with an angel, but he's scared that they're going to betray him. 

Mingyu went back with his tray and into the room Wonwoo was in. Realizing that the door wasn't locked, he panicked, dashing to the room. He hoped that he didn't escape, but he didn't. Mingyu smiled and locked the door again as he gave Wonwoo breakfast.

Wonwoo was scared that people were going to find him and take him away, he heard large footsteps then the door open. It was Mingyu. He handed him cereal with a smile.  
The cereal tasted a tad bitter, but Wonwoo put it aside. He smiled and blew a kiss automatically. He surprised himself, he wasn't supposed to do that to the enemy, but he liked him a lot. 

Mingyu blushed and moved forward, kissing Wonwoo's forehead. He smirked as Wonwoo blushed, he assumed that he liked him back. 

Back to the Cloud Kingdom, Junhui hadn't seen Wonwoo for a while. He started to panic, hoping that Wonwoo's dreams of evil and good dating didn't happen. He hoped that the people that got him didn't take advantage of him, he hoped that it wasn't the Thunderstorm Kingdom. He watched footage and saw Wonwoo fall off the cloud. He scrunched his nose as there was no more of Wonwoo.

Junhui decided to go down and investigate. Jihoon was in charge for now. Junhui got ready with his sharp jawline and everything. He flew down to the cloud below, the palace was right under, the gates open. Junhui ran into the palace and tried to hear for Wonwoo's voice. He heard his voice. Finally. He felt relief as he knocked on the door. "Wonwoo? It's Junhui.." He said as he tried to open the door.

Wonwoo heard and smiled, "Mingyu that's my friend!" Wonwoo said excited as Mingyu didn't open the door, "Who?" Mingyu asked. 

"Wen Junhui." 

That name changed everything. 

Junhui was let in as he gave Mingyu a sucker punch. He heard of Mingyu, never saw him. He held Wonwoo alone and scared. Wonwoo didn't seem scared as he smiled and gasped when he punched Mingyu. Mingyu got right up and whispered something to Wonwoo, before Wonwoo turned around and Junhui had a gauze on his mouth, he passed out. 

"Turn around cutie, I'm taking Junhui to a special place" He whispered into Wonwoo's ear as Wonwoo listened, the he turned back and they were both gone. He smiled and thought about Mingyu's good intentions. Maybe the Thunderstorm kingdom isn't so bad. 

Junhui woke up on a bed with someone watching him. A guy with a jet black mullet, handsome even. Minghao smirked as he knew who Junhui is, the Cloud Prince. He was in Minghao's arms as he cradled him like a child. Junhui refused and kicked Minghao in his balls. Minghao groaned as Junhui got up, he couldn't escape, the door needed the touch of the prince of Thunderstorm Kingdom. I guess this is him. Junhui thought and gulped. 

"Before you make any assumptions, Wonwoo is not mind-controlled, he's fine and that's just the sweet boy. Now you, I want to experiment with you." Minghao said as Junhui smiled a fake smile. Minghao thought his face was pretty and went over to caress Junhui's face. 

"So beautiful" He said with Junhui in his arms. Junhui decided that he would play with Minghao. 

"Yes thank you sir,"

"Minghao, Junhui"

Minghao didn't like being referred to as 'sir' or 'mister'.

Junhui smiled as he knew his name now. He started to talk with Minghao. They actually had good conversations. 

Minghao smiled for the first time as he felt with stone walls crumbling and finding space for Junhui. Junhui was dressed in shorts and a shirt. His body was very pale and beautiful. No scars. Minghao had a lot of scars from the neighborhood kids burning him and laughing at him. 

Junhui pouted as he lifted up Minghao's sleeves to see burn marks. He didn't like that. He felt different between Minghao, like he felt feelings. He kissed every burn on Minghao's arms. 

Minghao blushed as someone never payed attention to the details of him. 

Junhui smiled as he felt no anger anymore, he knew why Wonwoo loved the thought of evil and good dating, it wasn't so bad. 

He felt for Minghao as he had great parents, but Minghao had nobody. "I'll be here for you!"  
Junhui smiled and hummed. Minghao nodded and looked down at his ethereal face. He was nervous, but he did it. He experimented with an angel and it worked, he kissed Junhui's lips softly and pulled away right away, it felt like clouds and happiness. 

Junhui blushed tomato red, he looked up at Minghao, he felt the darkness through his red lips. Junhui wanted to change that. 

"I know it's super fast, but can we date?" Minghao said, it was like he knew that Junhui was about to ask. Junhui's eyes widened, so quick. He didn't wanted to play him anymore. I mean the guy is handsome, he thought. Junhui nodded as Minghao tackled him. 

"Make sure you don't squeeze me and murder me!" Junhui squealed and giggled. Minghao smirked and kissed all over Junhui's soft neck.

Mingyu and Wonwoo heard from above, giggling of Junhui and the bed moving. They smirked and giggled at each other as Wonwoo looked away with a blush. "I guess they got together" He said in a deep tone. Mingyu nodded and had a rose in his hand and put it in his mouth. "Pull the rose out" He mumbled and Wonwoo did, he read the stem as it read 'Date?' Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu and nodded as they smiled and hugged, Wonwoo was on his tippy-toes and kissed Mingyu right then and there. He risked Mingyu pushing away, but he didn't. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer and smiled, Wonwoo blushed and hid in Mingyu's chest. 

Once Wonwoo and Junhui got back to the kingdom, Wonwoo blushed and waved to his beloved. Junhui had hickeys on his neck. The town asked what happened and they replied with "We're dating one of the Thunderstorm Kingdom"  
The Cloud Kingdom gasped in surprised as some rejected it, but some were okay. It took some time to get used to it, but then the town lowered the cloud to be next to the Thunderstorm Kingdom's cloud. 

The clouds joined together as the civilians from both sides chatted. Mingyu ran to Wonwoo, picking him up and hugging him, taking Wonwoo to his house next to the palace and locked the front door, smiling and taking Wonwoo to his bed for cuddles and kisses.

Junhui pouted as there was no Minghao, until he walked to the palace and saw him there. His eyes lit up as he ran to Minghao and jumped. Minghao caught him and smiled, giving Junhui roses. They locked the palace all to themselves as Minghao kept giving Junhui hickeys as Junhui squeaked every time. He gave Minghao kisses and their lips were so red and puffy. 

A year later.. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo smiled as they sat on the balcony, Mingyu holding Wonwoo as they went into the square. "Wonwoo, turn around baby" Wonwoo smiled and blushed as Mingyu was on his knee with a gold and platinum ring, "Now, Jeon Wonwoo, I want to marry you, the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Wonwoo turned around and teared up, accepting and hugging Mingyu tight. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Always Kim Mingyu!" He smiled and cried on Mingyu's shoulder. 

Junhui and Minghao were way past that. Well actually, the couple were engaged since six months ago, Junhui proposed to Minghao as he sobbed in Junhui's arms. 

Now they were thinking about adopting. They looked at the children as there was two babies, they were half angel and half demon, they were abandoned. The Junhao couple decided to name them Hansol and Chan.

Mingyu and Wonwoo gasped when Junhui and Minghao told them that they adopted two kids. Not one kid, but two?! 

They were happy for them of course! They all were finally at peace with each other as they were planning to get married in five months down on earth with those little things called fairy lights.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoyed it :) i fell asleep when i was writing for the beginning.


End file.
